The rose
by Kitty girl78
Summary: How did one rose change the life of Miyu and Kanata? oneshot.


Today was Rose day. Heiomachi High was holding a competition for girls. The competition was about collecting roses. Whichever girl got the most roses, won.

Miyu, Aya and Nanami were walking in the hall when they saw a crowd of girls hurdled near the notice board. Aya and Nanami somehow got to the front and pulled Miyu along. The notice board had a poster which said-

_Finally! The day is arriving!_

_7__th__ February is Rose day!_

_The school newspaper will be organising the rose competition this year._

_Collect as many roses as you can!_

_Rules-_

_You can only take ONE rose from one boy._

_The boys are allowed to give a rose to one girl._

_Do not force the boys on giving you roses._

_Each rose which you get should have a name tag on it which has the name of the boy who gave the rose to you. This will help us tally the results._

_Have fun!_

_We wish all you girls all the best! _

_P.s the prize will be 4 tickets to momoland!_

"Ah! The day already arrived? It seems like the last competition was last week only!" said Aya.

"What is all this about? Rose collecting?" asked Miyu.

"Oh, yes you are a transfer student so you won't know. You sure are missing a lot of things! You see, every year this competition happens. The girls collect Roses which the boys give them and the one who has the most wins!" said Nanami.

"Oh, so that's what all this is about! Today is 6th February... that means the competition is tomorrow?"

"Yup. Last year's winner was Akira and Christine was second. But this keeps rotating between the two you know. One year Christine is the winner, then the next year Akira. But the only thing is Christine plays fair and Akira does not. I and Nanami saw her buying roses from boys last year. She is a cheater!" said Aya.

"Aww... that's bad."

"So let's just wait for tomorrow then to see who wins!"

"That's the only thing we can do right now."

"okay!"

After school, Miyu and Kanata were walking home together.

"So tomorrows rose day huh? Kanata, who do you give the rose to?"

"I don't give anyone roses. I just ignore anyone who comes and asks me about it."

"oh... i wonder how many roses i will get?"

"Cut it out Miyu, you won't get even one.!" And Kanata started laughing.

"Why you-, IDIOT!" and Miyu stomped off.

Kanata just sighed.

_**~The Rose~**_

Next day, since Miyu was still mad with Kanata, she was walking ahead of him. She saw Nanami and Aya and waved at them. Then she gave Kanata a dirty look and went ahead with them.

"Why so grumpy Miyu? Did you have a fight with Kanata... again?" asked Nanami.

"Yes... he's just...so... mean! He doesn't care about my feelings!"

"Oh, Miyu, forget about it and hurry! We have to reach school early!"

"Huh... oh, for the competition?"

"Yes! Now run!"

And they sprinted. Kanata heard Miyu's complaint. He wondered if he actually hurt her feelings, but then he saw Santa and forgot about it.

_**~The Rose~**_

"Hey! You girls are on time! Please come with me and take a vase to keep your roses in! We don't want dry roses, do we?" asked the newspaper editor Minako.

"Uh... yes sure!" said Miyu.

Miyu, Nanami and Aya went and took their vases. After they put their vases in class, a bell rang to indicate the boys could start giving roses. The teachers had called the day off studies for the competition and for their rest.

Kanata reached after Miyu and was surprised to see a lot of boys crowded around Miyu and A lot of roses in her hand. He felt a weird kind of anger and wanted to go and punch the guys in the face.

Santa seemed to notice his and nudged him in the ribs and asked "Are you jealous?"

"No, no i am NOT!" Kanata said that so quickly that Santa made out that his friend was jealous. Way jealous.

"Okay... if you say so..." said Santa smirking.

"I say so." Said Kanata and gave Santa a death glare.

Miyu was astonished that as soon as the bell rang, a whole lot of boys came to her and handed her roses. She saw Kanata entering and pretended not to see him. After all, he was the one who commented that she would not receive any roses.

"Wow Miyu! Looks like you are very popular between boys!" Exclaimed Nanami.

"Yup! You're very pretty after all!" said Aya.

"Thanks guys! I don't think all my roses will fit in this vase though."

"Oh, you can get another one. In fact we will come with you."

"Thanks guys! By the way, where is Nozomu?"

"Ah, he's in the boys washroom sulking. He says he cannot give roses to only one girl. Typical Nozomu. Now let's go." Said Nanami.

When they went out of the class, Miyu had to stop after every second because some boy or the other would come and give her roses. Kanata saw this and the weird kind of anger felt that it was rising. He just tried to shrug off the feeling. _Maybe because we are good friends, that's why this is happening... _he thought.

When Miyu came in the class, she received a nice smile from Christine for encouragement, whereas a dirty look from Akira. Nanami saw this and commented "well look here, it's the cheater!"

Aya bursted out laughing whereas Miyu just kept her eyes on the ground. She then went into the class room and sat down on her seat. Occasionally a boy would come to her and gave her roses, to which she replied a 'thanks'.

"Come on, cheer u Miyu, Akira is mad. You are way prettier than her." Said Nanami, trying to cheer her up.

"Forget it Nanami-chan, I'm okay. Let's have our lunch. I'm feeling hungry." Said Miyu.

"Okay then."

While they were having lunch Christine asked them if she could join them. Miyu said she would love to have her sitting with them. After a while Akira approached them and gave Miyu a death glare.

"What do you want, cheater?" asked Nanami.

"You just shut up. I'm not even here to talk to you." Akira shot back.

"Not that I'm interested in your talks anyway."

"So, Miyu, you think you can win in this competition? Well, I'm not sorry, But you can't! I always win this competition and i will win now too. A stupid klutz like you can't win this competition!"

Miyu just stood there, looking at the ground.

"And as far as i know, Kanata always insults you. Looks like I'm not the only one here who thinks you're good for nothing. Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?"

Tears welled up in Miyu's eyes. But she didn't want to let them loose. Not in front of Akira. She turned to run but someone caught her but the wrist. She looked up to see who it was. It was Kanata.

"Hello Akira. I see you are picking on _**my Miyu**_?"

Miyu gasped at the words '_**my Miyu'**_. She could not control her tears now. She started sobbing and cried into Kanata's chest. He said some soothing words to her and then turned back to Akira.

"You know, I always thought you were the smart one in the girls. But now i think i was wrong."

By now a crowd had gathered up to see what was happening.

"So, what were you saying? Has Miyu seen into the mirror? Well i think she has a full sized mirror at the temple and to me, she looks very pretty. As far as i am concerned, I think you should go and look in the mirror."

"Kanata!" gasped Akira.

"Shut it Akira. Normally i don't talk like that to girls, but you just crossed the limit by insulting _**my**_ _**Miyu**_!"

"Let me go! I want to go and Kill that good for nothing Akira! I want to break her bones! LET ME GO!" shouted Nanami who was being held back by Santa and Aya.

"Let's go Miyu. We have had enough here." Kanata turned to go but then stopped... He turned back again.

"Oh and i don't Insult Miyu, I tease her. Best friends do tease each other you know? But how would you know? You never had a best friend before." And then he left with Miyu and the others after him.

"Thank you Kanata..." Miyu said once she stopped sobbing.

"Anytime. We are best friends, and I should stand up for you, isn't it?" said Kanata.

"You are the best friend ever!" Said Miyu and smiled.

"Guys and girls, it's time for the rose counting ceremony!" Minako shouted at the top of her voice.

"We better get all your roses to the counting ceremony Miyu." said Santa.

"Okay lets go then." Said Miyu.

_**~The Rose~**_

"104,105,106,107..." One of the girls counted Miyu's roses.

"Miyu! You have 112 roses!" exclaimed Nanami.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You have a lot to carry today." Aya giggled.

"Congratulations Miyu! I have 107 roses...5 rose's less." Said Christine.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Minako.

"What happened?" asked Miyu.

"Akira and you have the same number of roses! The only way one of you can win is if a boy gives you a rose." Said Minako.

"The only boys who haven't give roses are Kanata-kun and Nozomu-kun. Now, Nozomu won't accept, so only Kanata-kun can save either of you two." Said a girl.

"That's no problem. I will step down then." Said Miyu.

"But Miyu, after all what Akira has done you will let her win?" asked Christine.

"I don't really think winning is the thing here. I got so many roses, that's enough." Said Miyu.

"Wait!" Someone shouted.

"Kanata?"

"I still have to give a rose right? After what Akira did to my_** girlfriend**_, I don't think i am going to give this rose to her. Here, Miyu, take it." He shoved the rose into her hands.

It took a minute to process what Kanata just said to everyone.

"ohmygod! Miyu, Kanata called you his _**girlfriend**_!" said Nanami.

"This is going to be a great story!" said Aya.

All the girls gasped in surprise. Some were happy for Miyu, whereas some were crying. Christine remained silent.

"You just called me your_** girlfriend**_?" asked Miyu to Kanata.

"Yup... now to do this properly..." He sat down on his knee and took Miyu's hand.

"Miyu Kouzuki, will you be my girlfriend?"

Miyu looked around. Everyone held their breath. Her friends were giving her an encouraging smile. Surprisingly, Christine too.

"Yes." Said Miyu, smiling.

"The whole school erupted in cheers. Well leaving one girl.

"How can you make _**her**_ _your __**girlfriend**_? I deserve that position more! And how did she win the competition?" shouted Akira.

Then the whole girl population looked at Akira as if they remembered something. Minako was giving her a death glare.

"We heard that you bought Roses in last year's competition Akira. Is that true?" said Minako in a scary voice.

Akira gulped. Then she ran.

"Catch her!" Then everyone ran after Akira.

"You told them." Said Miyu to Nanami and Aya.

"We have our own threats." Said Nanami and winked.

Everyone started laughing. Then Miyu said something.

"Christine, aren't you angry about this?" Miyu said pointing at her and Kanata.

"Actually, i was meaning to tell you guys something... Nozomu, can you please come here?"

"Nozomu?"

"We are a couple now." Said Christine, holding Nozomu's hand.

"Ohmygod! Christine i am so happy for you!" said Miyu.

"Whoa! Two new couples in our group?" said Aya.

"Seems like it." Said Santa.

"Well, now you guys have to help me carry all these roses. Please take these Kanata, Santa can you please take these..."

"Let's go then!" said Nanami after everyone got their roses.

_**This was how one Rose changed the life of Miyu and Kanata. **_


End file.
